


It's Nice to Have a Friend (Tyrus Songfic)

by thirteen_beaches



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Canon Compliant, Fluff, It's Nice to Have a Friend, Kinda, M/M, Post-Canon, Songfic, its kinda weird, lol, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteen_beaches/pseuds/thirteen_beaches
Summary: Songfic based on Taylor Swift's 'It's Nice to Have a Friend'





	It's Nice to Have a Friend (Tyrus Songfic)

**_School bell rings, walk me home_******__  
Sidewalk chalk covered in snow  
Lost my gloves, you give me one  
"Wanna hang out?" Yeah, sounds like fun  
Video games, you pass me a note  
Sleeping in tents  
It’s nice to have a friend

Cyrus rubbed his hands together, blowing into them to try and ignite some warmth in them, the only sound audible at the moment being his breath as he blew out some air and the sound of his feet on the ground. He was walking down the street, along roads that were normally covered in chalk masterpieces coveted by the parents in those houses, the various scenes playing in his mind as he smiled to himself. Somehow, as he had been walking home from school all alone for once, his mind wandered, as it often did these days, to TJ.

Defending TJ in student court was arguably one of Cyrus’ less thought-out plans, but as soon as he had said with those sad eyes that he could get kicked off the team for helping Buffy, Cyrus couldn’t stop the words tumbling out of his mouth when he proposed to be his lawyer. And while he had been awful, things worked out okay, and he smiled to himself as he thought of the way he and TJ were talking, as if TJ were leaving and Cyrus were his significant other, preparing to visit him whenever he could. And when they hugged, there it was. His heartbeat, loud and clear and fast. But something about it was different.

With Jonah it had been the weak-kneed, sweaty palms kind of fast heartbeat, that made him feel lightheaded and faint. But it wasn’t like that with TJ. With TJ, it was the calm, quiet, comforting sort of heartbeat, just fast enough to make his brain fly high, but not in the way that would make him crash to the ground into a crumpled heap. That is, if he kept Kira out of his mind. Which he did. A lot.

All the time lost in thinking about TJ, Cyrus’ felt his hands grow painfully numb, the sharp but blunt pain running through his fingers. He tried pinching his fingers, rubbing his hands together, but nothing worked. _Great. Hypothermia. _

Cyrus tried to stuff his hands in his pocket, cursing himself for losing his gloves in the Spoon the other day as he made his way down the street. Suddenly, he heard rapidly approaching footsteps, the loud crunching of snow, and he turned around, a smile breaking out on his face as he saw who it was.

“Underdog!” TJ called out as he ran up, soon falling into step beside Cyrus, placing a hand on his shoulder. Cyrus let out a short laugh as he walked beside TJ, but his face falling slightly as he noticed his almost blue fingers, a fact he tried to hide from TJ. Unsuccessfully.

“Are you okay?” TJ said in concern, grabbing Cyrus’ hand, lifting it up to look at it. The very action made Cyrus’ heart leap into his chest, and he felt his cheeks grow warm.

“I, uh, I lost my gloves the other day,” Cyrus stammered, partly because of the way TJ was rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand, but mostly over the fact that he really was cold.

TJ looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows, thinking for a minute, before, regrettably, letting go of Cyrus’ hand. He reach and p=began to pull out the glove from his left hand. Cyrus immediately noticed this, and reached out to stop him.

“You really don’t have to,” Cyrus began, but TJ pushed his hand away, smiling softly. He pulled off his glove, and held it out, holding it back as he looked expectantly at Cyrus. It took him a minute to look up at TJ and realise what he was offering. He smiled softly, holding out his hand. TJ smiled goofily, slipping the glove onto his hand slowly. Cyrus smiled, his cheeks clearly pink as he looked down at their hands, and noticed how TJ’s touch lingered, gingerly holding his hand. He heard him let out a small breath, one almost inaudible had the world around them not fallen absolutely silent.

“Thanks Teej,” Cyrus whispered, looking up at him with a small smile. TJ looked down at his shoes, shrugging. They stood on the sidewalk, both sneaking quiet glances at each other, Cyrus immediately feeling comfort in the meagre warmth provided by the glove. But that didn’t stop him from shivering. “I, uh, I should uh probably get going,” Cyrus said finally, gesturing ahead and walking ahead, but he felt TJ grab his elbow, prompting him to turn around.

“It’s um, it’s really cold and you look like you need to be warm so uh,” TJ muttered, scratching the back of his ear. “Do you wanna hang out in my house?”

Cyrus looked over at him, smiling softly. “Sure.”

They walked down to TJ’s house, hands stuffed in pockets, nervous exchanges of glances filling the walk. When they reached, TJ held the door open for Cyrus, a fact Cyrus noted with a red tinge on his cheeks. He left his coat on the stand, but when he pulled off the glove, he held it unsurely, glancing nervously at TJ as he held it forward hesitantly.

“Do, do you?”

“Oh no,” TJ said, pushing it back toward him. “You can keep it.”

“You can’t just have one glove TJ.”

“I can if it’s with you.”

And if that comment made Cyrus’ heart soar high above the clouds, he hid it behind a nervous laugh and smile.

They walked into TJ’s bedroom, Cyrus immediately flopping onto the bed, burying himself in the comforter. TJ giggled, sitting on the bed beside Cyrus’ figure. “Wanna play a video game?” he asked, holding up a controller, causing Cyrus to smirk and grab it, leading to a furious Mario Kart session for 3 hours.

Hours later, when Cyrus reached home, a ghost of a smile still on his face, he reached into his coat and pulled out the glove, clutching it to his chest. But when he did, a piece of blue paper fluttered out. Narrowing his eyes, he leaned down to pick it up and peered at the words.

_Don’t worry, I’ll be here to keep you warm. -TJ _

_P.S. I’ll beat you next time Goodman_

Cyrus laughed quietly, holding the note carefully, heading up to his room to place it in his box of special things.

Despite him sometimes wanting more, Cyrus was so glad that TJ was his friend.

*

****_Light pink sky, up on the roof_  
Sun sinks down, no curfew  
20 questions, we tell the truth  
You've been stressed out lately, yeah, me too  
Something gave you the nerve  
To touch my hand  
It’s nice to have a friend

Taking a long, deep breath, Cyrus looked up at the sky, the sun setting turning it into a canvas for a kaleidoscope of colours. He let out a sigh, turning over to look at the edge of the roof, where he knew his room window was, where he saw TJ clamouring up the side.

“Careful there,” he said with a laugh as TJ slipped slightly, grabbing onto the edge of the roof. He eventually managed to pull himself up, glaring at Cyrus, who was laughing loudly.

“My near-death experience is not a joke Cyrus,” TJ said, deadpanned, but Cyrus just snorted loudly, causing TJ to also cave, laughing softly as he shook his head in amusement. “Why do I put up with you?”

“Hey!” Cyrus said, shoving his shoulder as he sat down. “You’re the one who decided to put up with me!”

“That’s true,” TJ said, and looked over at Cyrus, his gaze flicking down to his lips for a split second, then back up and ahead, avoiding all eye contact.

Cyrus suppressed a sigh, looking ahead at the sky. It had been like that for more than a week now. Ever since Andi’s party, and whatever transpired on that bench in her backyard, Cyrus and TJ hadn’t spoken about it. He had gone home that night, a feeling of sadness after Andi’s announcement, but a sense of content in his heart, his fingers still tingling in the afterglow. But soon after that, TJ left town for a week, and whenever they texted, it was as if that night had never happened. Sure, things were different, their texts were flirtier, and neither of them hid the looks and glances they threw each other, their eyes softening almost as soon as they spotted the other. But he just didn’t know.

And as TJ sat down next to him, smiling in that oh-so-charming but soft and kind way, a look he only reserved for Cyrus, he couldn’t help but feel so unbelievably confused, his head spinning as he thought about every move. _Were they just friends? Were they more? Did TJ even remember what had happened that night?_

“Don’t you have a curfew?” TJ asked, turning to look over at him with a smirk, and Cyrus smiled back quickly.

“Nope, weekends are free range,” Cyrus replied, pulling out a packet of chips from the bag he had gotten up onto the roof. TJ smiled, shaking his head fondly.

They sat in silence, eating chips for a while, before TJ clapped his hands, drawing Cyrus’ attention (as if it were anywhere else). “Let’s play 20 questions!”

“Why? We practically know everything about each other already,” Cyrus said, rolling his eyes. But as he said it, a part of him whispered, _You don’t though, what about the bench and the party?_ But he shut that part of himself, and continued to smile at TJ, who was now looking fixedly at him.

“Yeah, but it’s fun, and it doesn’t require much thinking,” he argued, and Cyrus pouted, thinking for a bit before finally nodding his head.

Their questions were for the most part random, more of the favourite colour and least favourite song variety. And even though the two boys had been positive they knew each other fairly well, there were still some surprises set their way.

“Wait you don’t actually like blueberry macadamia muffins?!” Cyrus yelled, and TJ shushed him loudly before nodding. “Then why did you make me get them for you?”

“I didn’t think they actually existed!” TJ exclaimed, earning a loud laugh from Cyrus. “And then you spent so much time baking them that I wanted to eat them.”

“Well, that proves it. My baking sucks.”

“No it doesn’t, I loved them,” TJ said softly, his knuckles brushing against Cyrus’, sending shivers down his spine, that he cursed. Because that meant he couldn’t stop thinking about how it meant nothing to TJ.

“Okay, my last question,” TJ said with a smile, forehead slightly creased as he noticed Cyrus’ fallen expression. “Tell the truth, have you been okay this past week?”

Cyrus sighed, squeezing his eyes shut. “Not really. Assignments and tests are really catching up to me, and at this point, after what Andi said, I just feel like I’m drowning in everything. But, it’s just me being stressed out.”

TJ nodded, looking down. “Yeah, me too. Maths is really kicking my butt.”

Cyrus turned to look at him. “I thought you were getting help for it.”

“I am!” TJ said, but he groaned. “Doesn’t mean it isn’t still hard.”

Cyrus sighed, bumping shoulders with him. “I get that.”

TJ nodded, but soon shook his head, putting a smile back on. “Okay, your last question.”

And there, with the stars beginning to twinkle in the sky, and TJ looking at him like _that,_ Cyrus broke and asked him.

“Did that night of Andi’s party mean something to you or was it just me?”

As soon as he asked it, Cyrus wanted to slap a hand across his mouth and take his words back, but he needed to know. TJ’s face immediately dropped, and he sheepishly looked down at his hands, and Cyrus looked at him nervously, trying to explain himself.

“I, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked that but like, that night I thought when you said, when you said that, you meant the same thing, and then you went away for a week, and then we never spoke about it and maybe it was all in my head and that’s okay, but I just had to know, and I’m so so sorr-”

But he got cut off by TJ’s hand finding his, their fingers intertwining, resting on his lap. Cyrus let out a shaky breath, looking between his hand and TJ, who was looking down. Cyrus smiled in relief, looking back down at their hands.

“Of course it meant something to me Cy,” TJ whispered, looking up at him. “It meant everything. But then, I went out of town, and when I got back, I was too scared to say something. So I waited to see if you said something. But, then when you didn’t, I just thought you wanted to pretend it never happened.”

“No,” Cyrus said, placing his other hand over TJ’s. “It meant everything to me too. I thought you wanted to pretend it never happened.”

TJ laughed shortly. “Well, we’re both oblivious, aren’t we?”

Cyrus laughed, looking down. “Clearly.”

TJ glanced up nervously, and hesitantly, placed a hand on Cyrus’ cheek. “Is, is this okay?”

Cyrus couldn’t say anything, just nod, covering TJ’s hand with his as he leaned in.

Their lips met only for a brief amount of time, but it still sent Cyrus’ heart soaring. It wasn’t an explosion, more like the feeling of sitting in front of a warm fire, calm and quiet, perfect.

As they pulled away, TJ rested his forehead against Cyrus’, letting out a content sigh.

“I never knew how much I needed someone like you to be my friend,” he whispered, and then smiled at Cyrus, bumping their noses together. “So it’s a miracle that you are more than that.”

Cyrus smiled, leaning in again for another kiss, his mind playing dreams of suits, of flowers, of a violin playing as they stood before a crowd, promising each other a forever. He let himself dream of a day, years into the future, with them together, with jobs to go to, with errands to run, but just lying in bed, just enjoying each other’s company, just being happy together. Together. He dreamt up a future.

Yeah, they were literally kids, but it couldn’t hurt to dream for a bit, whether it come true or not. All Cyrus knew in that moment that a friend like TJ was hard to come by.

It was nice to have TJ with him.

****_Church bells ring, carry me home_  
Rice on the ground looks like snow  
Call my bluff, call you "Babe"  
Have my back, yeah, every day  
Feels like home, stay in bed  
The whole weekend  
It’s nice to have a friend

**Author's Note:**

> again this sucks cuz i wrote this between college classes


End file.
